Well known brown haired boy
by TracyTheKangaroo
Summary: AU Haru has just moved to Tokyo and enjoys exploring his new hometown until he meets his old elementary school friend and their life changes as the old friendship wakes up again.
1. Chapter 1

HARUS POV

Finally, I thought as I stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the high building in front of me. This building was now my home or rather one of the apartments on the fourth floor was my home. I opened the door and took the a bit weird smelling lift up to my floor. It was a lot of doors and it took me awhile to find mine, number 8.

When I finally opened the apartment door I was met by my moving boxes that the moving service delivered here before I came. Aside of that and my old sofa and bed the small apartment was empty.

I sat down on the plastic covered sofa, I was tired after been traveling all day. I watched around the room, it was a living room and kitchen in one, the kitchen area being in one corner of the room. The walls had a light shade of yellow and the kitchen was completely white. It was nice and a lot of sunlight here that came through the big window behind the sofa.

I stood up again and continued in to my favorite part of the apartment, the bathroom with a big bathtub, just as I had it home in Iwatobi when I was little. I used to play in there for hours. I have always loved water, it made me feel clamed and relaxed. I used to swim when I was little but I quit in middle school. I really don't know why, I just stopped going to the pool. Without hanging myself up on that I decided to use the bathtub for the first time. I stepped in, Of course in my swimming trunks. As I said I was tired and I managed to fall asleep.

The light in my eyes coming from the tiny window in the corner woke me up the next day. I stepped out of the now cold water and realized that all my towels was packed down in one of the boxes so I walked to the kitchen with water dripping from me.

Well in the small kitchen I looked around for the box with my kitchen supplies in. I started to search for the pan so could I could start to cook my favorite meal, some fresh marcel. I guess I was so used to always having it at home I totally forgot that I didn't buy anything yesterday so the fridge was totally empty. I thought was best to go and grocery shop now before I forgot so I went back to the bathroom and picked up yesterday's clothes, a white old t-shirt and some black jeans. Soon I was out the door. On my way to the store I was able to see my new neighborhood. Right besides my building there was a tiny flower store with beautiful colorful tulips standing in the window.

After a 5 minute walk I saw a little cute café on the other side of the street. I hadn't eaten any breakfast and was pretty hungry so I decided to check the nice looking place out, a nice cup of tea wouldn't really be bad right now.


	2. Chapter 2

HARUKAS POV

I sat beside a window in the small homely cafe. I'd ordered a cup of tea that I drank as I watched out the window, it was a beautiful dreamy view of the street where I now lived. I didn't really think that the noisy big city was something for me but I'd started to feel like home already.

Suddenly the door opens and a tall brunette boy wearing a green long jacket went in to the cafe. I thought I recognized him. I couldn't really remember from where but I was sure I've seen him before. I've must have been staring because he turned around and looked surprised at me. I looked away quickly avoiding to make awkward eye-contact. I continued to drink my tea in peace

After a while I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and noticed even without looking at the face, it was the mystery brown haired boy. "Do I know you?" he said with a sweet voice.

I looked up and after just a millisecond of eye contact I knew who this mystery boy was. MAKOTO!

MAKOTOS POV

HARUKA!

All the memories flashed through my head. I was just facing my best friend back in elementary school. His black hair was still as black and his deep blue eyes were even bluer. It was defiantly him! "Makoto?" he now said quietly. I could feel my face going red.

"It's really you!"

Now he was actually smiling, something that I remember was really uncommon for him.

"Yeah it's me! What are you doing here?" I asked nervously trying to hide my red face.

"Well I actually just moved to Tokyo today, I live a little bit father up this street."

You could hear in his voice that he was nervous too. I couldn't resist to look at him. He had changed quite a bit from when we knew each other 7 years ago. He did not longer look like the short, quiet boy he was before.

"Oh, I live in this building actually."

"Maybe you want to come over sometime and catch up?" I offered. I was actually really dying to know what happened with him.

"Sure!"

That was one of the most awkward conversations I think I ever had. It was quite nervous to meet Haru again. We switched numbers and then I decided to leave quietly with my coffee.


End file.
